


Talisman

by Avrice_Jones



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrice_Jones/pseuds/Avrice_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a collection of Drabbles for The Hobbit/LotR. Ships, Reader inserts, and some mature content (; *wink*wink* with a side of feels. Prompts, and ship requests are totally groovy. Also, be warned their might be some gender bending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post BoFA Fíli/Reader
> 
> Life's out into perspective as you bury the men who meant the most to you.   
> Guys, this one has spoilers.

 

Life always feels fragile. For instance when a baby is born, everyone tenderly holds and carefully watches the child because it is breakable. An old man, shriveled and elderly is treated with the same tenderness and carefulness because he too is subject to brittle bones. His are old and strained, while the child's aren't grown or hardened. It is the family's task to maintain the child's health, and stabilize the old man before he falls. Because when things are fragile they can break. And when things break there is sadness, heartbreak, wars, and loss. Not always but most of the time. 

 The first time you noticed life's fragility was upon your return to Erebor. You'd never been their before but it was your ancestor's home and the kingdom of your husbands people. You had arrived for the funerals. 

How it came to be that those you found dear should all die in the Battle of the Five Armies, you will never know. You will only know they are gone. He is gone. His life that you felt so strongly, now completely gone. 

You had waited in lake town with a few of their kin who thought their quest might lead them through the town. How happy he had been to see you. His eyes did a double take and thought you to be an apparition. But when he reached out and touched your arm and found you to be real he had choked back a sob and pulled you into his arms. He cried into your hair, happy tears, because he thought he might never see you again.

As he was buried along with his little brother and his uncle you tasted the worlds bitter ironic tragedy.How quick the fates were to tempt you with life and hope, while the man you loved most was taken so brutally away from you. 

You would not cry, you had already done your crying. If anyone was to cry it would be your mother in-law. You were staying with her when you broke your own news, the same day this tragic news was brought. That day the tears where for you and your circumstance, and the loss of your other half. Large hot tears and screams of anguish were rebuked into streams of crying and a bloody lip, by one word. 

As the tombs were sealed you felt your heart harden; no more would life be fragile to you. You were a creature of the stone, born and bred to live under mountains and know the worlds secrets found therein. 

Placing a hand over the growing swell of your stomach you felt a light nudge from the inside. For the last time your heart flashed under its stone encasements. How fragile a child is, but it must learn to fall and get back up and walk.

The line of Durin would continue. 

Your heart turned itself to stone, and you ran a soothing hand over the area where the baby kicked. Your son would be king under the mountain, as his father was crowned Prince. Nothing would harm this child. Not while you still drew breath. Hearts are easily corrupted when left open to the worlds corruption and fragility. 

But you were no longer fragile, you were harder than graphite and would continue to harden as you watched others mourn the men you could never give up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to write feels. But I did. A bit of a sad note to start out on but I think it's a good one.


	2. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post BoFA all live AU  
> Fíli/Kíli/Reader I'm not gonna lie this gets a little heated. In Dwarf traditions braids stand for many things. Marriage, Mourning, and.... Courtship. Although it can be hard to concentrate to effectively make such a braid when you're stuck between two people. Literally. What can I say? Three's a Crowd.

You sat quietly, perched on the edge of the trunk at the foot of your bed. The day's plans filled every minute with some loathsome activity to prepare for the Princes' arrival. They had gone with Thorin, King Under the Mountain, to take word of Erebor's revival to all of their kin. 

 

And when more than a few letters came back to the mountain hailing the men's success the place was set into a flurry of motion. 

Of course everything had to be cleaned, and situated and prepared not only for the return of so many dwarves, but for the return of the Princes. The King had sent word that he had gotten a wisp of information about his father, and would return home after following it out. 

 Your task was to move something somewhere and head down to your Aunt's store, stock some shelves, help some customers, and arrange some spices. And so on the plans went with out end and no room to change them. 

 You had slept in, by accident really. Sleeping is just so, nice and cozy that leaving your chambers under the mountain that morning felt completely unnecessary.  And after that the time misplaced couldn't be recovered and you were still expected to somehow do everything you where assigned. 

 So you were totally screwed.

 And bored. You missed Kíli and Fíli. The princes were your friends. They were never apart, and now the three of you were never apart; always getting Kíli out of trouble (or Fíli getting the two of you out of trouble), hiding the princes away or giving them so ridiculous task when they were supposed to be at meetings or learning matters of the state. 

 It had gotten to the point that when your mother came over for dinner, and they of course invited themselves over, she had thought they were both competing for your hand. 

 Which was ridiculous, you told her sarcastically of that situation ever arose, you had two hands. Plenty enough to go around. That was the first and last time she came over for dinner since the mountain was reclaimed. 

 Her thoughts still bothered you from time to time. It made you sad that they would even theoretically feel that way and fight because of it. You loved them both so much, far beyond the normal reaches of friendship. But you refused to entertain those feelings for long as they often made you wish they felt the same. But you knew for them both to return such fancies, their love and relationship would have to he strong enough to share. And that was something you would never ask them to be, to do. 

 You dressed comfortably, in a soft tunic and leggings. You were going to skip wearing shoes but knew your Auntie would certainly report back to your mother, who still thought you might marry into royalty. And that conversation was one you were not going to have. 

 The time was well past noon now, so you headed strait to your aunt's store. By now someone surely would have filled in for your other absences. If not, you would do them tomorrow. Or the next day. Or something along those lines. With the usually track record, probably never. 

 When you arrived your Auntie's usually deserted shop was packed with men and women who were desperately shoving lists at workers and some children ducking under adults to grab items. 

You swore under your breath and hurriedly searched for your Aunt while tying on an apron. 

"What's going on?" You said swearing under your breath as a dwarfling step on your foot. 

Your Aunts eyes grew large at hearing you and relief flooded her face.

"The Princes  have returned early. They weren't expected for another two days yet. Everyone's in a roar about their welcome feast, that now has to start tonight!

"It's a great thing you're here. There's too many for us to handle. Extras are coming in as they can but I need all the help I can get." The older woman explained whiling handing a jar of something down to a child who couldn't reach it. 

You grinned, they were home. You almost turned and ran out of the shop to find them. And a sort of excitement filled your heart and made you feel like you were flying.

"I heard you skipped working this morning. If you stay I'll pay you double the usual for helping and I'll tell  the others you were here helping me all day and its my fault you didn't show up." She said sending she was loosing you. 

 You nodded slowly and turned and started to help the remaining customers who still stood in throngs outside the door.The unforgiving sun close to setting by the time the last dwarf left. 

Your aunt smiled at you and sent you on your way, asking if you might be bothered to put on something pretty for the feast, earning a sarcastic smile from  you. 

You ran back to your chambers.  Slicing across the stone floor into your bedroom. And all of a sudden you had nothing to wear. Nothing that said 'I missed you', 'how are you', 'I'm a little bit in love with you', 'oh hey look I just so happen to look attractive', 'wow this dress really sets off my eyes', 'and my hair... And stubble'.  Regardless if any of those could actually be said in the same dress. So you did what you could with the dresses you had, trying your best to play up your eyes and hair.

It was dark now, the Feast would be starting. You stalled making your bed slowly to buy you some time to calm your nerves

Sadly your nerves only grew. What if they brought home brides? It wouldn't be hard Fíli was everything a dwarf should be, and although Kíli didn't exactly have the build (or beard)  like his brother, his dark hair and eyes were intriguing and both could easily capture the hearts of any dwarf maiden. 'They were probably too busy tonight to see you anyway if they hadn't', you thought sadly.

Rapping at your door drew you out of your thoughts. You tucked a misplaced lock of hair behind your ear, and suddenly noticed you hadn't put your boots back on. You silently prayed it wasn't your mother. 

 "You may enter." You called hurrying to sit on a chair in view of the door, casually picking up a book lying on a side table.

You slowly raised your head from the book you were "reading" as the door opened and shut. You closed the book carefully pretending to mark your place with a stay bit of paper for a marker. You forced a smile on inspite  of your nerves.

"Well now this is a silly charade. The last time you picked up a book Thorin forced you to read it as punishment for misusing the library.." 

Fíli joked lightly. Trying to catch your eyes, that darted once over each brother and settled in between them. 

"Yes, I remember now. Wasn't that the time I was supposed to be fixing my bow new arrows and instead built a wall of books dividing the library in half?" Kíli said wondering aloud sarcastically. 

"Yes well, I thought I'd give the whole 'reading' thing another go. It's an amazing way to pass the time. I hardly noticed the sun had set." You said while setting the book down, standing up, and smoothing out your skirts. 

"Oh I'm sure, you weren't at all avoiding the festival." Kíli said grinning.

"The festival that's been canceled until uncle's return, he means." Fíli continued, once again searching your eyes; seeing in them excitement being subdued by a million different thoughts and nerves.

You sighed internally. Canceled. Thank Goodness.

"If it was canceled and you two aren't here to collect me and drag me to it, why are you here? It's dark and I'm sure you're tired."

Your voice sounded shaken, as if it too was nervous they brought news of their future, one that you weren't in.  

"We're here", Fíli started. 

"Because we missed you", Kíli continued.

 "And we wanted to help with your hair" Fili said, walking over and grabbing your hand in his leading you back into your room.

"My hair!", you objected. "My hair is just fine. I don't understand your meaning." You said as they sat you down on the trunk at the foot of your bed. 

"We'll explain everything later just  face the wall and let us work. " Fíli said taking his boots off and climbing on your bed. Kíli looked at you with puppy dog eyes, until you turned away from them. He followed Fíli's lead and took off his shoes and sat next to his brother behind you.

They pull your hair out of the twist you had it in for the festival, their hands running through it removing the tangles carefully.  

They both worked quietly, concentrating on the twists and styling of the little sections they had set for themselves. You found a familiarity to the complicated motions they were making. When you had come of age, you remembered your mother doing something similar. 

"You're giving me braids?" You said with wonder and shock in your voice. Braids were very special in your culture. Marking special events, occasions, relationships, mourning... There was a braid for everything. 

You heard Fíli hum in approval at your discovery. 

"Yes, one from each of us." Kíli specified, not telling you what they were for. 

"What do they stand for?" You asked, mind racing to try and find a meaning to why both brothers would be giving you what felt like the same braid.

"We spoke to Thorin while we were gone." Fíli's voice echoed the concentration and seriousness of the braid. "We came to him and told him we always wanted to be together." 

"But we thought over it and Fíli and I together forever felt too lonely, we wanted you too. We couldn't think of us with out you." Kíli butted in, excitement evident in his voice. 

You felt both brothers tie off the braids with a cord. You sat still, waiting to hear the rest of what they had to say. 

"Y/N... These are courtship braids." Fíli said anxiously, in his mind he was rethinking his decision to go ahead without confirming your feelings that he had found so obvious. 

"We love you." Kíli murmured, softly running his fingers over his completed braid. 

"Well", you breathed shakily, "I suppose it's a good thing I love you too. " You felt a silly grin spread across your face, and a blush make its way to your ears. And you aren't sure but you think you heard Fíli let out a sigh of relief. 

Kíli slid off the bed and carefully scooped you up, much to your shock, and sat you too on the bed. 

 "Tradition dictates that if you agree to the courtship and return our love-" 

You interrupted the now blushing Fíli, "-That I must give you both a braid as well".  The brothers looked surprised. 

"Perhaps she does read now" Kíli said grinning, pulling you onto his lap. 

He smiled into your neck making you giggle. "You can give Fíli his braid first it might give him time to stop blushing." Kíli joked, making his brother blush harder. 

You nodded at Fíli who crawled in front of you and turned away, letting you deftly braid a bit of his honey colored hair. Kíli kept nuzzling your neck making you giggle slightly from the tickle of his stubble against your skin. His arms were wrapped around your stomach holding you closely to him. You could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. And when he had stopped making you laugh, he tentatively kissed your neck. His motions were cautious as if he thought you might hit him over the head or run away. 

Your quick fingers stalled momentarily as he began kissing around the left side of your neck, leaving little red marks the he would sooth over with his tongue.  You shifted your neck so he might have more of it to kiss. 

You hummed your approval at him but had to bite your lip to keep from letting any other sound escape.

You swiftly finished the braid and fumbled at your dress for a loose string to tie it with. The second you found one Kíli seemed to want to thwart your finishing Fíli's braid, and nipped a little harsher than before, and sucked at the red skin. This caused your face to heat up, and suddenly you felt very warm, and you wanted him to do that again, and, and- and you had misplaced the string. 

You swore under your breath and tore another one from your dress quickly tying off Fíli's braid. 

"There all done. My turn!" Kíli said tone jovial, voice growing husky. Kíli slid you off his lap, repositioning your hair over that side of your neck. 

Fíli gave Kíli a questioning look, as if to ask what he had been doing to make me giggle and distract me from the important task at hand. Kíli only shrugged. With that the brothers switched places, Fíli gently moving me onto his lap settling and arm around your waist and letting his other hand caress your hair. 

Blinking back  into concentration you carefully started Kíli's braid trying to mimic the one you gave Fíli. Your fingers turning in intricate twists and loops.  

Fíli's calloused fingers smoothed hair down over the side of your neck. 

You inhaled sharply as some of the more sensitive marks were rubbed over.  You could've swore Kíli chuckled quietly hearing you as if knowing Fíli would move the hair aside and tut disapprovingly at the marks. 

You faltered, dropping the hair you were working with. You combed your fingers through the section and started again, mumbling an apology more to yourself than to Kíli.

Fíli shifted his position and moved the hair away from the opposite side of your neck. 

"He learned that trick from me. Such little marks, a pity really. Let me show you how it's done." Fíli whispered darkly against your ear before beginning kissing down the column of your neck quickly as if he was searching for something. 

You had replicated what you previously had dropped in the braid and were now twisting a few pieces in to add an extra part to distract you from Fíli's administrations.

 Your fingers curled involuntarily in Kíli's hair as Fíli bit down on the junction of your neck. 

You swore under your breath involuntarily arching back into Fíli's, pulling slightly on Kíli's  hair. 

The sound of Kíli biting back a groan brought you back to the task at hand. Shaky fingers continued the braid, careful not to snag or yank. 

Fíli did not stop or lessen his administrations on your sweet spot. He would stop biting and sucking the spot, only to languidly kiss the spot and switch back once you fell into that feeling. 

Thankfully Kíli's hair wasn't as long, or a think as his brother's. You were quickly able to finish the braid and pull a string from your dress to tie it off. 

Kíli turned around just as you slid back completely onto Fíli, neck craned to the side eyes half closed. 

You felt a sigh escape your lips, and Fíli pull away from your neck. He was panting heavily and his eyes locked with Kíli's. 

Kíli sat there mouth going dry watching your head tilt back and your chest rise and fall as you quickly drew breaths.

"Kiss her." Fíli mumbled while moving back against the headboard and stretching his and your legs. With nothing to keep your attention or demand you silence you moaned and mewled under Fili's returned attention. 

Kíli crawled over hurriedly. He straddled you and searched your eyes, as if to ask permission before he started to kiss you. Kili's kisses were soft and made you shudder. You lace tour fingers in his hair, moaning into his mouth. 

The kisses grew drawn out, deep and wanton, each of you trying to explore the other's mouth entirely. His taste was intoxicating and irrevocably one of the best things you'd tasted. It was musky, sweet, light, and reminded you of the smell after the rain- fresh, pure, and completely addictive.

Fíli stopped biting his mark afraid that it might tear open, and started kissing it languidly. He moved higher up your neck, leaving little nips and kisses. He moved a hand down Kili's thigh to rest on the inside of yours. 

At the same time Kíli started trailing kisses down your jawline, across your collar bone and down the portion of your exposed chest. Kíli kissed an nipped at the exposed flesh, hands moving to caress your breasts through the fabric of your dress.

You swore loudly and moaned tipping your head to the side your back arching involuntarily. Fíli and Kíli pulled back panting at the same time. The three of you were panting, sweat starting to form at your brows and your eyes all clouded with a lusty haze.

 "Kíli, please go lock my front door and when you come back close and lock this one." You ordered sliding off of Fíli as Kíli ran out of the room. You slid off the bed and steadied yourself stand up.

Fíli crawled over and slid off the bed in front of you, for the first time kissing you languidly. 

"And what may I do?" He asked, voice a few octaves lower. 

You glanced up, as Kíli walked in and close your bedroom door, sliding the lock in place. 

"It's hot in here", you say innocently, "I believe my dress needs unlacing".  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an entirely other fluffy idea for this and well, my hand Must have slipped! It was all fluffy and cute... I'll write that up later. This chapter was a request fill for Ray! Don't worry ray same ship but more fluff is on the way!


	3. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Kíli/Reader  
> Living with your boyfriend could cause a lot of issues. For instance some subjects are off topic. Between you and Kíli conversations about height bright about some serious growing pains for your relationship. Another one of those topics? Marriage or as you called it the 'm' word...

Kíli  hadn't said a word to you all night since he came home from work. You had gone out with your friend Claudia to see  some stupid romantic comedy, but Brad Pitt was the leading man. And boy did you love that.

You didn't mean to hurt Kíli's feelings. After the movie you had invited Claudia in for a drink, and that led to talking...

"I need a man like that. " Claudia had  said grinning manically. 

"Handsome, sexy... Tall?" She continued wiggling her eyebrows at you suggestively.

"He's so tall," you sighed, "although everyone's taller than me." You had laughed out while sipping a martini. Your height (4'11) was a constant joke and you loved to laugh.

In your defense you hadn't seen him walk into the room, or the crestfallen look he had when the two of you admired Brad Pitt's height in comparison to your own.

Kíli trudged passed you and Claudia, across the library into the kitchen.Grumbling "Not all of us are fucking taller than you." 

Had you known a relatively common practice of hot-movie-star worship would render Kíli silent for the first time in three years you might've tried it sooner. 

Actually you scratched that thought. After years of racy and light comments during dinner, it was disorienting to sit in complete silence. 

And your mind just begged you to break it. 

"You know I don't really give a shit if you're not as tall as me or Uh anyone.  It's not a big deal." 

Your  voice sounded nervous, and your ears reddened as you realized how tactless you had sounded. 

When Kíli didn't reply you figured It was safe to try looking up from whatever it was you were supposed to be eating.

Wrong answer. 

Kíli's eyes were  locked on yours, large puppy dog like hurt causing a little bit of your heart to break.

"It's not like I said I'd rather marry him. It was a stupid comment okay?" 

You said defensively, wanting to stop him  looking at you like that.

If possible his eyes grew wider in hurt, before he locked his gaze onto his also untouched plate. 

You swore under your breath, and quickly left the room. You shouldn't have said that. Marriage was a touchy subject. Living together had pissed off your traditional family and his more well to do family thought it was a scandal. 

When nothing ruined their publicity and your mother showed up to the new house party, the two of you got utterly trashed. That was the first time either of you had said the 'm' word. And honestly it freaked the both of you out and it was rarely said again while both of you were in the same room. 

Distracted,  you cleaned up in the kitchen silently.  Eventually  Kíli joined you and started  washing dishes quietly.  

As per your normal routine you both moved into the library. 

You sat on the love seat and started "reading". Cautiously peeking over the pages to see where Kíli was.

He had sat in the recliner, on the other side of the room. 

'Dammit! Now what am I supposed to do?' You thought. Frustratedly glaring at whatever book you were using as a cover.  

You had picked up some smut filled nonsense Fíli had given you as a gag gift. You had to bite your lip to stifle a laugh. 

 The entire situation was ridiculous. 

You were hiding behind erotica, casually glancing over at Kíli who was casually glancing at you over... A collection of fairy tales. 

After flipping pages for twenty minutes you began to get antsy. You had no clue on how to apologize or smooth things over with out digging your self deeper. 

Finally  you stood, and went up to your room on the second floor.

You chucked your shoes across the room into a corner and flung the book onto your bed acting out in frustration.

You sighed in defeat realizing you didn't really want to spend the rest of the night alone,  stuck in your bedroom ,(that smelled overpoweringly like Kíli), with some shitty erotica about Cleopatra's inner kinky lesbian. 

But you were proud, and had made your choice and wouldn't back down from it. If you went back downstairs  he would know just how bad you  felt, over something that shouldn't have been that big of an issue that he would have to stop talking.   

You shook your head coming to terms with your confinement deciding to try and read the book. You'd never started it before and perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all. 

You groaned closing the book. It had been awful. Aside from being poorly written some of the situations where anatomically impossible (like tying someone up and pushing their shirt off without moving their arms to get it over their head) and it was hardly kinky. The only good point was the correct historical setting. 

"That took you long enough to close" Kíli's voice caused your head to snap up. When had he come in the room? How didn't you notice him come in and sit on the chair across from you?

Before you could ask anything, Kíli had smiled and crawled up beside you. 

"I knew you were too  proud to come back down. It was so quiet I couldn't  stand it and look- I'm sorry I overreacted." He grinned sheepishly blushing slightly.  

"I'm sorry I said the 'm' word" you mumbled.  

Kíli chuckled and wrapped his arms around you, nestling his face in the crook of your neck, breathing and talking against your skin. 

"I don't mind the 'm' word... I just don't like it that you've never said it and my name in the same breath, but every other normal sized man gets it with his name." Kíli smiled hiding his own blush. 

"You're very jealous." You stated grinning. "If you would like, i would say it and your name together a thousand times."

Kíli playfully narrowed his eyes. 

"Humph. That wouldn't be fitting at all. Those words are only meant to be said once."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, " I can only say the words 'Kíli' and 'married' once?"

Kíli shook his head and got off of the bed, kneeling down on the floor. 

"What I meant was, it's only fitting for me to say similar things once."

Your eyes widened, and mouth spoke a silent 'oh', as your mind understood what he was doing. 

"Y/N I love you, always have, always will. The thought that you could decide to leave has driven me mad, because I don't want you to go; ever. You're here, we're together. And I never want that to change. Even when we both grow old, and my money and your few inches more of height are inconsequential- I will still want to be by your side. And I'll always be by your side; forever."

 Kíli pulled out of his pocket a small black box and paused to take a quick breath and steady his shaking hands as he carefully opened the  box. This revealed a small gold ring, adorned with an inscription in runes on the inside and a very large diamond.

"Y/N will you marry me?"

 You froze for half a second, before sliding off the bed and wrapping Kíli in your arms. 

"Yes, a million times yes!" You said grinning, kissing him ever so softly. 

 Kíli returned the kiss heatedly, wrapping his arms around you

"Shouldn't you call your mother?" He teased pulling away mid kiss, voice husky.

"No. People can wait until tomorrow."

 You said hurriedly pulling him back into a heated kiss, not even noticing when he slipped the ring onto your finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was a request fill for Jacklyn! It's not my best work but I had trouble getting Kíli into character.


	4. The Curious Situations in which a Hobbit may be Found of Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A most beloved member of the company is taken ill. And Bilbo finnaly finds himself something other than getting in trouble to do. Bofur/Bofur's Hat

"Someone help!" Bofur yelled running  down the path. He was panicked an had tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. 

"He's hurt and I don't know what to do!" He continued yelling as the other members of the Quest gathered around him. 

 "Who's hurt?" 

The dwarfs all asked clamping to get a better look at what Bofur's was holding clutched in his hands. 

 "Blasts it can't be the hobbit again!" Someone (who sounded like Thorin) said in exasperation. 

 An angry Bilbo tried to speak over the others in outrage but was drowned out by Bofur's anguished wailing. 

 "No ya' bloody idiots! It's me hat!" He said holding up his most treasured and beloved possession. It was matted with maggot filled Orc blood, and hat a chunk of  the top sliced off and hanging by a thread.

 "I've tried washin' him and ya' know i cant sew, and he's sick!"  Bofur's sad eyes reminded Bilbo of a sad cat or dog. 

 "We don't have time for this." Thorin shook his head matter-of-factly and turned away. 

"I think for once. I might be able to help." Bilbo said, pushing his way throw the confused and nervous dwarfs. 

Bofur always had his hat. They didn't quite know how or when he got it but it was another part of his family. And the dwarfs were scared Bofur might lose his hat forever.

 Bilbo set to work right away. And went down to a stream to clean the hat firstly. The majority of the company, including Thorin, followed along. Anxious to see in their brother's only reminder of home would make it out in one piece. 

 With the use of hot water and a soap-stone bilbo was able to sanitize and scour the hat to complete cleanliness.  He let the torn damp fur dry before taking the now puffy flap and sewing it back onto the hat with a scad of twine and a shard of glass as a needle. 

 "Is he gonna make it?" Bofur asked hopefully as Bilbo checked his sewing. 

 "Yes... Yes your hat is all better. Healthy and in one piece." Bilbo said cheerily. 

 Bofour was so overjoyed he threw the hat on with a flourish and almost tackled the little Hobbit to the ground in the midst of his gratitude. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not gonna lie this one is weird. In my defense it is almost 3AM...


	5. Down with the sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're struck with the flu and your dutiful husband takes care of you. Thorin/OC

You had been in bed all day, slipping in and out of consciousness. When you forced yourself out of the relative warmth of your bed, which exposed your frozen body to the chilled air, you were covered in sweat and your skin was flushed. You had taken two feeble steps before clambering to the waste room and emptying the contents of your stomach for the next ten minutes or so of your life. 

All of this before retreating back to your bed, shivering cold, yet hot enough to flush and sweat. You had gotten the stomach flu. Something you hadn't had this bad since you were a dwarfling. 

Your sister in law showed up while you were drifting in and out of sleep muttering useless prattle in response to everything she said. Of course Dis was alarmed by whatever sickness had overcome you. She's never gotten what you call the flu. Not to this extent where you didn't know if you were awake or dreaming. 

The next time you opened your eyes, Thorin was staring at you, a frightened expression on his face.  
You had tried to smile without your teeth chattering or the goose flesh on your body poking out from the thin blanket; as not to worry him more. 

But he had noticed anyway, and left the room mumbling some incoherent apology to his sister. 

Although you would have appreciated your husbands comfort, maybe it would be better if he didn't see you this way. 

You woke in a daze shivering violently. Your cotton shift and thin blanket were hardly helping you at all. 

You cast your clouded eyes around the room wondering what woke you up, hoping it was something other than the cold. 

Thankfully your eyes landed on Thorin who was whispering harshly at his sister over a bundle of items. 

Dis shook her head in defeat and quickly left the room. You heard the front door open and close signaling her departure. 

You groggily tried to pull yourself up to a sitting position while keeping the thin sheet around you. 

Thorin heard the rustle of bedclothes and turned quickly and helped you sit up moving across the room in the process. 

"Don't strain yourself. Dis said it'll only make you feel colder." He said softly, carefully pulling you into his arms. 

"I brought somethings for you. Don't move." He says voice softer than usual, before kissing your forehead and walking over to the bundle. 

He picked up the items and brought them over, sitting next to you. 

He handed you first a soft plush fur that once unfolded was a long sleeved night gown. 

"It's black bear fur. Dis said you'll start to feel better once you get warmer and all you have here is that flimsy thing." He said grinning slightly. 

"Yeah but that's 'cause you ripped the other one." You mumbled as you quickly changed into the fur night gown. 

You sighed lightly sinking into the plush garment. "Thank you" you said grinning. Thorin smiled, genuinely smiled. 

"Okay this is a blanket, same fur." He said repositioning you so you were laying down against the pillows. 

Thorin pulled the bear skin blanket around you and kissed you chastely before going to leave the room. 

"Don't go." You say feebly your voice cracking. Thorin immediately turned around and chucked his shoes off before crawling into bed. 

"How could I deny you?" He mumbled quietly before pulling your shivering frame into his arms. 

The two of you fell asleep wrapped up in a plush fur blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guess who got the super flu? Me. I suppose I just wanted to write fluff to help me feel better


	6. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen/Tauriel  
> So same yet so different. Perhaps they're not so different after all. A chance meeting might just make all the difference.

Rivendell always seemed to be living in a perpetual state of spring and autumn. The plants never losing their blossoms, the air always clean and crisp, the days still became shorter than longer but they were always warm.

The forest of Mirkwood had never been so kind. The dominating trees blocked what precipitation they could but the magic of such elves was not the kind to shift to comfortable weather. The days few short and cold, sometimes bitter enough that everyone stayed indoors afraid to leave the light and warmth. The plants would die and new ones would sprout, the animals would be eaten or die from the cold, and the air now hung saturated with the heaviness of evils from ages past.

Despite the constant warmth and comfortable surroundings Arwen was restless. She wanted something more than a dainty little life. She wanted to love and be love unconditionally. She wanted to be part of this world. And most importantly she wanted her freedom to leave and go far places and see what there would be to see. She had loved once, but the love itself was all consuming and swallowed her lover whole until it was too much for him.

Tauriel had long left King Thranduil's guard. Legolas had agreed that it might give them a better chance to be together. However, later on Legolas had told her she would be safer away from the forest and away from the king's household. People were confused at why she left the guard and continued to live at the palace.  
So she quickly took a position as an envoy to the other elven realms.

Arwen would sit and read about adventures as a young elf. And now that she was grown it was all she wanted. Part of it stemmed for her desire to lead her own life and part of it came from her need to feel anything other than alone.

They met by chance. Arwen was visiting her kin in the wooden-realm of Lothlorian and Tauriel was sent to discuss important issues about how trees never talked anymore. They were introduced at the evening meal. One with hair of fire, the other with hair of coal. The looked completely different and by appearances came from two opposite spectrums. The warrior and the 'princess' as it would seem. But I suppose opposite attract. That and the fact that they each hungered for the same thing; companionship.

Their hostess reluctantly told them, after introductions were made, that due to the approaching festivities (a feast centered around the celebration of light) they would have to share quarters for the evening. On the marrow another room would hopefully be open.

The two spoke seldom to another soul the entire night. The festival was grand indeed. The lights in the heavens shown down particularly bright and beautiful that night. Perhaps blessing the blossoming of a beautiful relationship found between the fast growing friendship of Tauriel and Arwen.

The late hours when everyone retired were cold. Far more bitter than Arwen remembered it being ever before. The cold light of the moon mocked the guests that had few warm amenities due to the warm weather as of late.

When the friends arrived at their room there was no arguing of who would sleep where. The bed was large and the extra body heat would always be welcome. So the clung to each other. Limbs tangled like some picturesque couple asleep in each others arms.

It is rumored that perhaps Tauriel's hair caught on Arwen's ring. And that Arwen moved in her sleep discovering something new about the outcome of pulling Tauriel's hair.

However it is pointed out that perhaps Tauriel pressed her nails on Arwen's neck. Either way the two ended up a tangle mess of kisses and sweat.

And when the girls awoke neither wanted to separate from the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was an interesting ship. I had actually like this one :) so yay!


	7. It's Raining (Raining) On Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli/Fíli/Reader high school AU 
> 
> Prom sucks for everyone. Especially when either one of your ideal dates, are going together. Request fill for MissyKay18 via tumblr.

When you were young you had always wanted to go to Prom with the perfect date and the perfect outfit and the whole nine yards. 

High School had ruined it for you. Prom sounded like nothing more than an over publicized popularity contest that you wouldn't win. Plus, who wants to go to prom without a date? You had been around Fíli and Kíli so much this year that you assumed one of them would ask you (or preferably both of them). But they hadn't and now time was almost up and you assumed the two would just go together. 

The big night was in a few days and you were out of ideas. 

"Y/N?"

You looked up at the sound of your name. Mark, some boy in your homeroom was standing in front of your desk a light blush on his face.  
He was around your height, brown hair and brown eyes. He played on the football team, and was quite a catch. 

"I uh was wondering if it wasn't too late if you uh might wannagotopromwithme?" He said in one large breath blush intensifying. 

You of course, happily said yes.  
On the big night you looked literally banging. Like Presidential affair with Marilyn Monroe banging.  
You were incredibly nervous. Kíli and Fíli hadn't seen you in days and you were starting to wonder if you should even expect to see them tonight. 

Walking into the dance hall made you feel small. The room was so wide and tall that everything felt amplified, the area was so full of people and you felt alone. Mark squeezed your hand reassuringly, and led you onto the dance floor. 

Mark was not a dancer. But he still held your hands and muddled through a few songs before a slow one started to play. He laid his hands on your waist and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. 

Over his shoulder you saw Kíli and Fíli dancing, hand in hand looking happier than ever. Jealousy burned in your stomach. You were miserable dancing with a boy you didn't really like, who had to left feet. You wanted nothing more than to be with your friends who were happy enough with out you. 

You pressed against Mark sighing trying to sound and appear happy with his company. Mark wraps his arms around you tighter, and you can feel his grin in your hair. You're disgusted that such a simple action on your part would make him feel so proud. 

And then it happened. Almost like time slowed down. He pulled away mid dance and grinned at you stupidly. And then he was kissing you. And then he wasn't. It all happened so fast. He was there one second and then being thrown on the floor the next. 

Apparently everything burns with jealousy. Including your two best friends. Kíli and Fíli had dragged your date off of the dance floor and were showing him just where his lips should be. Away from you, pressed to their shoes. 

"We didn't know you were coming." Kíli said gruffly pulling you back to where Fíli was humiliating your date. 

"The last you spoke of this stupid dance you pointed out its superficiality and stupidity." He said sounding angrier with each phrase. 

Fíli smirked as you stopped next to your date. 

"Could you leave him alone?" You asked gently sliding between the two boys and Mark. 

"It's not like he's done anything wrong." You continued, half stepping backwards as to nudge the now frightened boy away. 

"Nothing wrong?! I've never heard such a reductions thing. Have you Fee?" Kíli said in jest. 

"No I can't say I have Kee. He's guilty of kissing someone else's lover."

You blush madly and sputter trying to explain to your poor date that you're not really their lover. Not that you wouldn't in a heart beat, but you weren't. 

"Listen I don't want to get in the middle of anything you... three.. Have going on." Mark said scrambling away from you. 

"Look Y/N you're great but I'm out. Sorry but not sorry." He said walking away leaving you and the two brothers alone.

"We'll that's settled then!" Kíli said cheerily patting you on the back. 

"What do you say Fee, how about we leave Y/N to it then?" He continue pulling his brother away from you and onto the dance floor leaving you utterly confused and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I really tried to write something not how this came out. *sigh*


	8. It's Raning (Raining) All Over (All Over) My Taffeta Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequell to "It's Raining (It's Raining) On Prom Night". After Kíli and Fíli skipped over you and wen to prom with each other and ignored you for a week, the two kicked out your last minute replacement date. Could this night get any worse?

You stood there, eyes wide in shock. How could they do that? What have them the right to waltz over here and scare your date away. A date you didn't even like, but had because those two decided to go together instead of with you. 

A week ago you couldn't have dreamed prom would end up like this. Then Fíli and Kíli had been in love with you as much as they had been with each other. But now, you weren't even sure they were your friends. Friends didn't split up you and your prom date, no matter how shitty...Right?

You sighed and maneuvered your way between happy couples across the room and onto a balcony. You need some air to help clear your mind. Your hands shook, clinging to the decorative bannister, and tears budded under your lashes. The sky mimicked your emotions and turned darker, starting to rain. 

"Are you okay?" A girl with make up running down her face spoke quietly walking beside you. 

"My name's Tauriel. My boyfriend just broke up with me, because his dad thinks I'm too "low class" for him. I know he wouldn't have done it, but his dad owns the family business and wouldn't have left it for him." 

Tauriel wiped her eyes anxiously, pulling a flask out of her purse. 

"What's the damage with you?" She asked drinking in large gulps.

"Well the two guys I wanted to go with ended up going with each other. And then interrupted me and my replacement date, scaring him off before going back to dancing together acting like it was for my greater good."

You talk quickly, your grip growing harsher on the railing. Tauriel wordlessly passes you the flask, which you take thankfully. 

The two of you drink back and forth in silence. Misery loves company, you think watching the rain. Wasn't it bad luck for it to rain at prom? You thought to yourself, the scent of cherry flavored vodka mixing with the smell of the rain. Or was that weddings? You weren't sure. 

Your clouded misery was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

"I think that bloke wants to talk to you." Tauriel slurred, looking halfway over her shoulder. 

"I'll give the three yous some privacy", she slurred, wobbling away,"Keep the flask, ts'a gift", she mumbled pushing past Kíli and Fíli. 

You refused to turn around. The alcohol making you livid. You knew how to hold your liquor, the only sound they'd get from you was the noise made by the delicious intake of cheep cherry vodka. 

You cold feel them staring at you, debating what to say. The wind changed slightly, misting you gently with large drops of warm May rain. You heard one of the two sigh, before walking to stand at your sides.

"Listen lass... We're sorry we spooked your date." Fíli muttered lowly, close to your right ear. 

"He was a player, no good for someone like you." Kíli continued, standing close on your left. 

The only answer you have them was a loud gulp and tipping of the flask. Kíli's noble and corse fingers darted into your forward locked field of vision. Securing themselves quickly around the flask tearing it from your grip. 

"You're better than cheep drinks out of a drug store flask", he mumbled pocketing the object. 

"Why are you out here?" You ask coldly, wishing they would just go away back into their warm dance hall, holding each other close, and leave you in the rain.

"Believe it or not we love you" Fíli says clearly. 

"We miss you, miss the three of us. It's not the same just Fee and I." Kíli continued. 

"We didn't ask you, because we thought you hated the entire set up. You know Thorin would have forced us to go regardless." Fíli explained quickly, noticing your knuckles turning white. 

You sigh deeply and turn around to face the two of them. Both of them lock their eyes on yours, remorse evident in their gazes. 

You grin widely, "Apologies accepted. But of you don't get me out of here in the next 10 minutes, you're gonna have a bigger problem to worry about than hurt feelings."

Your tried to chuckle, but felt queasy with the smallest movements. Perhaps you couldn't hold your liquor as best as you thought you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried for a happy ending. I really did. Sorry my prom sucked balls, so this is what I could do for y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, telling me what you thought and remember prompts/ships/requests are always welcome!


End file.
